chadslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Chad's Adventure
Chad's Adventure is an ongoing story series written by Pikachufan2124. As of 2014, he has published more than 6 stories of the series. History Pikachufan2124 stated that he came up with the series because he was bored. Surprisinglly, it was a hit with audiences. So then he decided to do more. According to him, the stories are loosley based off of some experiences he has gone through in life. Characters Chad-The main character of the series. He is a naive, yet brave teenager, who likes going on adventures. He is shown to be a huge fan of Pokemon, and is delighted that when he is in the Pokemon World, he turns into his favourite Pokemon, Pikachu. See the main article on the character for more info Ian-Chad's best friend, and the secondary main character of the series. Like Chad, he is also shown to be a huge Pokemon fan. His favourite Pokemon is Mudkip. A running gag is that Ian is the first one to get defeated whenever he helps Chad in a battle. However, in the final story, he manages to avert this, by defeating Mewtwo. Vic-A former thief and the main antaginist in the first and third stories, and a supporting character in the Rouge Pokemon two-part story. He is shown to be able to steal stuff by just bumping into people. He is defeated by Chad and sent to jail and swears revenge at the end of the first story. In the third story, he tries to track down Chad by going to the Pokemon World, turning into an Flareon in the process. However, he is still unable to defeat Chad. He became tired of being a thief and wanted to turn over a new leaf, and joins Chad's team in the Rouge Pokemon two-parter. He later gets interviewed by Ryan in a side project. In the final story, he returns to help Chad in the final battle against De Wumas. Mewtwo-A self-proclaimed "most powerful Pokemon" and the main antaginist in the second story. He is a psychic-type Pokemon. He forced Chad to be sent back to the human world, only for Chad to return, with Ian. He is defeated by Chad at the end of the story and sent to prison, where he is locked up. He is not seen again until a side project, where a interviewer named Ryan interviews him. He is shown to be unable to move, or use his psychic powers. He is later freed by De Wumas, along with Dahc and Dylan, to fight Chad in th final battle. He is defeated by Ian and sent to a higher-class prison. Roy-A minor character in the third story, and the main antaginist of the Rouge Pokemon two-parter. He is a Grovyle wants to find a worthy challenge for him to face, and faces Chad. He defeats Chad and sends him to a remote island. Chad escaped, however, and challanged Roy to a rematch, this time with Ian and Vic to help him. They defeat Roy and he is sent to prison. Roy is later seen being interviewed by Ryan, and is shown to have accept his defeat. He later makes a cameo at the end of the seventh story, where Chad introduces him to Dahc. In the next story, Roy helps Chad in the final battle. So far, Roy is the only antaginist in the series to not swear revenge. Ryan-A one-shot character who only appears in a side project, where he interviews the characters from the series. Dahc-A doppelganger of Chad and the main antaginist of the seventh story. He looks like Chad's Pikachu form, but he is much meaner than Chad. He is defeated by Ian in a game where he tries to see which one is the real Chad, and is thrown into prison, where he meets Roy. A runnng gag in the seventh story is everyone laughing at Dahc's name, because it sounds like the word "dick", and the fact that it's just "Chad" spelled backwards. He was one of the three villains freed by De Wumas to battle Chad in the final battle. He was defeated by Roy, and sent to prison again. Dylan-Chad's old arch nemesis and the main antaginist of the sixth story. He was locked up in a mental asylum, and then escaped to the Pokemon World, and then he finds out that Chad is there. He chases Chad, forcing him to retreat to the human world, where instead of fighting Dylan, Chad called the cops on him, who were looking for him. He was on of the three villains freed by De Wumas for the final battle. He was defeated by Vic, who sent him back to the mental asylum. De Wumas-The main antaginist of the final story, he recruits all of the threats that Chad has previously fought, with the exception of Vic and Roy, who have turned over a new leaf. De Wumas is ultimatly defeated by Chad and his friends, who combine their attacks to defeat him. It is unknown what actually happened to De Wumas, but Chad just says "He's in hell." Stories Chad's Adventure Chad's Adventure: The Pokemon World Chad's Adventure: The Return of Vic Chad's Adventure: Enter the Rogue Pokemon Parts 1 and 2 Chad's Adventure: A Familiar Evil Chad's Adventure: Clash of the Pikachus Chad's Adventure: A Fate Between Worlds Parts 1,2 and 3 Reception As of May 2014, the Chad's Adventure series has recieved generally positive reviews. Many have praised it for it's imagination, characters, humour, and drama. Icedvore of deviantART gave it a positive review, saying: "Even though you were bored, you sure know how to make a great story." Category:Creations